This application relates generally to the field of hand protection systems, and more particularly to gloves for protecting a person's hand(s) from exposure to adverse environments.
As part of their job, firefighters may be exposed to extreme heat and hazardous environments when responding to a fire. The clothing firefighters wear must therefore be designed to protect against these extremes. The specialized gloves worn by firefighters may exhibit a number of characteristics to ensure that they adequately perform in such environments during use. Such gloves may include a plurality of layers joined together where each layer is constructed to provide a particular performance characteristic group of characteristics, such as breathability, durability, heat resistance, abrasion resistance, and the like. For example, an outermost shell or layer of the glove may be fabricated from a tough, abrasion-resistant and likely heat-resistant material that shields the hand from heat and permits any gripping or grasping that might be required by the wearer. Inside this outer layer, a moisture barrier layer may be provided to prevent the firefighter's hands and any intervening layers within the glove from being soaked with water or from being contaminated or damaged by potentially dangerous liquids, such as blood, solvents, or other chemical liquids. Alternatively or in addition to the moisture barrier layer, one or more additional layers may be provided inside the outer layer (and/or inside the moisture barrier layer, if provided). This layer may be formed from a soft yet heat-resistant material which may provide a degree of padding for the wearer's hand. Multiple-layer gloves are worn by a variety of users in other industries or for purposes other than firefighting where multiple layers may provide additional protection or utility for the wearer or the wearer's hands.
Traditionally, a lack of features with which to grip the glove for donning a glove onto a wearer's hand may lead to delay and frustration. There exists a need, therefore, to enable a wearer to quickly and easily don a glove, particularly in situations where the glove may be bulky in view of the extreme conditions in which they are worn.